Naked Communion
by Jamaican Princess Rocquellan
Summary: Makoto is bullied at school, Ageha is in love, Masakazu is confused and Kiyoi is just trying to keep his 'family' together. RH Plus, MakotoxAgeha, KonoexMasakazu, Kiyoi, Ami. Abuse. Read and Review plz...
1. Chapter 1

**My first ever RH Plus fanfic, comments/thoughts/concrit is highly appreciated :)**

**Warning: Abuse**

Dinner at the Eternal Moon Manner had started off like it usual did; Kiyoi had made enough food to feed a small nation and all the boys gathered around to eat. Their ever present tomato juice was handed to them each and they wasted no time before digging in, always looking forward to whatever Kiyoi made them.

After taking a bite of the grilled fish on his plate, the guardian started asking his usual questions.

"Ageha, how was school today?"

"Aah! I passed the history test and ate lunch late, tried to go back to class but had a run in with Ami who kept teasing me about looking like a girl. Then, I lost my notebook and pen in class and had to borrow one from a girl called Michiko. Had a stomach ache before forth period and then tripped on my way home."

Masakazu found Ageha extremely childish and Kiyoi smiled at his banter. He then turned his eyes on the quieter, newer occupant of the table, "Makoto…?"

Makoto put down the knife and fork he had in his hands and looked at the food on the table, avoiding everyone's gaze. "I….I um…"

Makoto stole a glance at the others and noticed that Kiyoi was waiting on him patiently while Ageha and Masakazu watched him expectantly. He forced a smile, "I had a good day."

Ageha forced his own smile when Makoto quickly began stuffing his face after he spoke. Why was he afraid to speak?

Kiyoi turned to Tamura, "Masakazu?"

Masakazu sighed while twirling his fork in his plate, "Konoe keeps messing everything up for me. Because of him I lost the girl of my dreams."

Kiyoi chuckled, "I'm sorry, surely you'll find the right girl in the future, just like you found her last week and another one the week before."

Ageha laughed, "Baka Kazu's rival gets all the girls."

Masakazu hissed in response.

"Be sure to let me know of any problems at school, and please do not wander too far from the mansion," Kiyoi added with a look at Tamura. Goukons would be the death of him.

They finished off their meal with Ageha often chatting away about random things and the latest games. At the end Kiyoi excused himself before proceeding to clean the table while the boys went to their rooms.

Ageha, with his stomach full and a happy expression on his face, dived on his bed and reached for his psp. He was about to start playing when he remembered there was something he wanted to talk to Makoto about.

Makoto lay half reclined on his bed with both hands behind his head, looking up at the ceiling while thinking. He heard a small knock and looked towards the door, seeing Ageha poke his head in.

Ageha smiled before walking over and taking a seat beside Makoto on his bed. His expression became serious and he intertwined his fingers before him nervously.

Makoto knew why Ageha was there and what he wanted to talk about. The thing is he didn't want to talk about it, but he could never dismiss Ageha either, he was just as easily hurt as he was.

"Makoto-kun…." Ageha started. "Why didn't you tell Kiyoi-san about what happened at school?"

With an impassive look on his face, Makoto sighed, "It's not important; I don't think I need to burden Kiyoi with my problems."

Ageha felt disheartened at Makoto's response. "How could you think that? They wanted to hurt you and you think it's not important?"

"I've been hurt all the time, it's not a big deal." Makoto averted Ageha's gaze and tried to make it sound as if he was trying to be positive.

Ageha felt hurt and he shuffled a little closer, "I can't believe you'd say something like that Makoto, we're your family and we care about you."

Makoto sighed, why did Ageha always have to make things so complicated? He'd been abused and abandoned most of his life, but the most important thing was that the people he cared about the most were there for him, so he didn't feel as bad about it as before. His heart ached at the crestfallen look on the other teens face and he brought a hand up and cupped his cheek, whenever it was Ageha his emotions always went haywire.

Ageha leaned into Makoto's hand, enjoying his touch even if it felt cold, like a vampire's normally would.

"You don't understand Ageha, all those other students can't hurt me no matter what they do, only you and the people in this house can."

Ageha's eyes softened and he smiled warmly, he did understand what Makoto was trying to say when he said it like that, but he still had his doubts.

"Are you sure, Makoto-kun? I could beat them to a pulp for you."

"Positive," Makoto answered with a small smile. It made him feel good when that carefree beam returned to Ageha's face, he found him cute. What he hadn't expected though, was the kiss Ageha gave him on the lips, a cross between chaste and something deeper…on the lips.

Just as quickly as he had kissed him, Ageha got up and ran towards the door, giggling. Makoto watched him run away with wide eyes, wondering what that was for. He looked ahead before unconsciously touching his lips with two fingers, liking what Ageha had done. The other had always been very protective of him, maybe his feelings ran deeper than he thought?

He would find out.

***************************RHPLUS***************************

_Konoe blushed, "No, I'm sorry. You look like you're in love."_

"_Ah, I look like I'm in love…Hey! What do you mean by that? What do you mean by no intelligence?"_

Masakazu couldn't get Haruka's words out of his head. It's been a week and he still doesn't understand what he meant when he said he looked to be in love. In love with who, when? The only thing he was staring at was his ugly face so he couldn't imagine why the idiot would say something like that. _Damn it._

He was currently sitting around an elegantly laid out table, across from said idiot who was hogging all the girls' attention for himself. He was presently too miffed at Konoe's words to care that he was the one getting all the girl's phone numbers, bra size and addresses. With both elbows on the table and a one week scowl on his face, he kept glancing periodically at the small group.

Damn Haruka and his mind games. He couldn't function like he normally did at any goukon and it showed; he hadn't hit on any of the girls present since he arrived. _Shit, shit and triple shit._

"Tamura-kun…?"

It was Takadara, wearing that god awful yellow silk shirt he bought from Ami at their garage sale, how he came to like that shirt was beyond him because seeing it on Takadara made him want to gag.

"Tamura-kun, are you alright?" Takadara asked with a bit of worry in his voice. His friend had been like this for some days and he wanted to know what was wrong.

Throwing an impassioned glance at Konoe, he sighed, "I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine, need a drink?"

"I said I'm alright Takadara, thanks."

Takadara shrugged. He looked over at Konoe and whined, "Why does he always get all the girls? It's like he doesn't want us to have any."

That statement pissed Masakazu off even more and with a huff, he stood and walked away.

Konoe saw what was happening out of the corner of his eyes and excused himself after Masakazu stepped outside. He hurried out and spotted him leaning against the wall near the restaurant's back alley with his head against said wall and his eyes closed, as if contemplating.

"Oi, Masakazu…" Konoe called out while walking up to him.

Masakazu sighed in annoyance before acknowledging the other's presence, "What the hell do you want?"

Konoe's lips curved slightly, "There it is again."

Masakazu pushed both hands in pockets before asking irately, "There what is again?"

"That look."

Masakazu didn't like the way Konoe was staring so intently at him, it made him feel weird. "What look?"

"Love," Konoe answered simply, even though there was less derision in his voice than before.

"What the hell….?" Masakazu started to say, but the words died in his throat when Konoe was suddenly up in his face, keeping him in place by planting both palms on the wall beside his head. Why the other was so close was beyond him. He held on to his waist with both hands at their proximity, hoping to push him away.

"Idiot, who's in love?"

Konoe inched his face closer to Masakazu's, who looked like he was trying to go right through the wall behind him.

Masakazu couldn't explain why his heart rate suddenly went up so fast, or why the feel of Konoe's breath on his skin felt so inviting. He didn't know why he wasn't trying harder to push him away.

"You are," Konoe muttered before locking lips with a frightened Masakazu.

Masakazu stiffened, his eyes going wide when the impossible happened. Konoe kissed him. Konoe was kissing him. Konoe had his tongue down his throat and….shit.

Konoe made a show of pressing against the other teen and using his best technique to ensure maximum pleasure from his kiss. It took a moment but he finally felt Masakazu returning his kiss instead of trying to push him away and the teen's hands gripped his waist tighter.

"Stop!" Masakazu shouted after they broke apart. He was breathing hard and he suddenly brought a hand up to his lips, glaring at Konoe. "What the hell was that for?"

Konoe smiled, "I feel the same way."

"Huh?" Masakazu asked, thanks to that one kiss he was now more confused than ever.

Konoe rolled his eyes before taking one step back, "Why do you think I never let you get any of the girls?"

It then dawned on Masakazu and he pointed an accusing finger, "This is just another one of your plot to confuse me, isn't it?"

Konoe groaned, "Do I have to spell out every word and syllable?"

"Y…you ass! I'm telling Kiyoi!"

And with those words Masakazu ran away, heading straight for the Eternal Moon Manor.

"Wait…!" Konoe exclaimed, but in a flash the other teen was gone. He sighed before heading back into the restaurant to tell the girls he was going home. He didn't care how many of them wanted to spend the night with him, he wasn't interested...never was and never will be.

***************************RHPLUS***************************

Back at the Eternal Moon manor, Kiyioi had finished with the dishes and decided to sweep the front of the yard. He remembered some of the autumn leaves had fallen from the trees and he didn't want anybody to visit and see the yard in such a state. After grabbing a broom from the supply closet, he set about the yard to do what he had intended. By the time he had finished, he was greeted by the sound of Ami's voice.

"Kiyoi-san!"

He turned around to see the high schooler waving enthusiastically at him. She opened the gate herself and came in, running right up to him and hugging him.

"Kiyoi-san, I'm so happy to see you," Ami blushed. She had a thing for tall, handsome, strong vampires.

"Good evening Ami, how was your day?" Kiyoi asked with a curt bow.

Ami put a finger to her lips in a thoughtful manor, "I had to spend the entire day in the science lab, only came out for lunch and saw Ageha and Makoto."

Kiyoi chuckled, those two were inseparable.

Ami decided to try her luck once again and latched on to the older man's arm. "Say Kiyoi-san, how about we go on a date?"

The man pushed his glasses up on his face with his free hand and apologetically answered, "I apologize Ami-san, but there is someone else that I like."

Ami stood frozen with a very scandalous look on her face, watching Kiyoi walk silently back towards the house.

She shouted after the man, "W…wait, Kiyoi-san! I'll settle for a one night stand!"

***************************RHPLUS***************************

Later that night, Makoto and Masakazu both sat in the living room's couch, an impassive look on both their faces. They just stared ahead, thinking about the things that had happened to them earlier.

Makoto asked without looking at Masakazu, "How do you know when somebody likes you?"

Without looking at the other teen either, the older shook the thought of Konoe's kiss out of his mind and replied, "When they start playing mind games."

Makoto looked at his 'older brother' in question.

Masakazu tried to brush off his response with a wide grin, "Say Makoto, do you have someone you like? I can teach you romantic ways to get them."

Makoto nodded his head.

Getting all excited, Masakazu replied, "First! You have to find out their underwear size…"

"Huh?"

"It's for future reference, don't interrupt," Masakazu added hastily, satisfied when Makoto gave him a confused nod.

"Then, you find out what they like, so you can woo them," Masakazu smiled. He stood before Makoto, animatedly making his points.

Makoto tilted his head in acquiesce.

"Also, make sure you know how to entertain them."

"How would I do that?" Makoto asked uncertain.

"Easy…" Masakazu laughed. "You can make them roses from towels, give them flowers, tell a joke or wear something silly so that they laugh."

Makoto smiled and nodded his head as Masakazu walked away laughing. He didn't get all of that but he was going to try and find out if Ageha really liked him. Should he really try to find out Ageha's underwear size?

Makoto shook the thought right out of his head.

***************************RHPLUS***************************

The next morning, everyone gathered at the breakfast table. Both high schoolers were in their uniforms and Masakazu wore regular jeans, a t-shirt and an open button down shirt.

"Itadakimasu," they all shouted in unison after Kiyoi placed their meal before them. Masakazu was the first to finish.

"I'm running late, see you guys later!" the college student shouted while running to grab his coat off the rack by the door.

"Please be careful," Kiyoi called out and Masakazu waved at him in response before slipping through the door. He smiled at the two occupants left at the table.

"Ageha, please look after Makoto."

Ageha gave Makoto a look before nodding his head in agreement.

Makoto wondered why everybody thought he needed babying, he wasn't suicidal anymore.

"Makoto-kun, look after Ageha."

Makoto relaxed, Kiyoi wasn't trying to single him out.

"Hai! Ageha, let's go," Makoto called out. They both waved to Kiyoi before leaving for school and it warmed Makoto's heart the way Kiyoi would just be there like a normal parent would. These were the kind of comfort he needed in his life, to know that somebody would always be there for him.

***************************RHPLUS***************************

During their lunch break, Makoto sat with Ageha at a table by themselves. Kiyoi had made them lunch and it tasted way better than anything the cafeteria's ever made. There were sandwiches, medium rare chicken and sauce along with their regular tomato juice.

Ageha happily took a bite of his chicken before smiling at Makoto, who was watching him from under his lashes.

"Makoto, what's the matter?" Ageha asked with his mouth half full.

Makoto couldn't help but stare at the way Aghea licked his five fingers that had sauce from the chicken on them. Was he always such a…tease?

"I'm thinking…" Makoto started and he liked the way Ageha froze to look at him, giving him his undivided attention. "…why did you kiss me?"

Ageha smiled sheepishly, "I thought it would make you feel better."

"That's all?" Makoto asked, still unconvinced. He felt there was something hidden in that kiss, it wasn't a regular peck on the lips, there was definitely something more there.

Ageha nodded nervously. Did Makoto figure out he liked him from just that kiss? There wasn't anything special about it, he hoped.

Makoto turned back to his food, taking a small bite of one of the tuna sandwiches in front of him.

Ageha was happy Makoto didn't pry further, and he took up one of the packaged sauces Kiyoi had given them because he had finished the last one he had opened. He didn't realize he was holding the package a little too tightly and when he tore the edge off, it flew across the table on to Makoto's school jacket.

"Makoto-kun…!" Ageha shouted while pointing at the sauce on his lapel with wide eyes.

Makoto looked down and realized what had happened.

Ageha quickly jumped out of his chair and ran over to Makoto, trying to get him to give him the jacket. "I'll get it out, take it off, give it to me."

Makoto kept the jacket on and stilled Ageha by placing both hands on his shoulder. "Don't worry about it, I'll get it out. Sit and eat, I know you're hungry."

"Are you sure?" Makoto asked in a defeated voice, he'd ruined Makoto's jacket.

Makoto smiled, "I'm positive." He led Ageha over to the chair he was sitting in before, "Now sit and wait for me to get back, I won't be too long."

Ageha wanted to protest once more, but Makoto smiled at him and he knew he really didn't feel any way about it. He relaxed and watched Makoto walk away, heading towards the bathroom to get the stain out.

When Makoto stood over the face basin in the school's bathroom, he took his time trying wash the stain out under the faucet. He was alone until he heard the door noisily being opened and two sets of voices could be heard talking and laughing. He had hoped that whoever it was would just ignore him, but luck just wasn't on his side.

"Well look who it is, if it isn't the freak that wanted to lick my wounds," one of the voices said sarcastically. The second voice chuckled

Makoto didn't look up and started rubbing the stain a little faster, wanting to get out of there as fast as possible. He remembered the first time he was drawn to blood, when the teen behind him, the captain of the football team, fell and wounded his knee. He saw the blood and it was as if it called out to him, hypnotizing and enticing him. He wasn't in full control of himself and he touched the wound before putting it to his lips.

"I think this one is the biggest freak in the school. I've always heard he'll eat anything but he's disgusting." It was another player from the football team.

"He's a monster for wanting to taste my blood; I doubt anybody would miss him if we make him disappear."

"Excuse me," Makoto said hurriedly before turning to leave. He was about to walk away when he was held and pushed against the glass, hard, causing him to hit his head and fall on one of the faucets, turning it on.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" the Captain ground out and Makoto's eyes widened when he grabbed him by the shirt and punched him in the face. He fell to the floor in a daze and the only reason he wasn't fighting back was because he'd promised Kiyoi he would keep his lineage a secret, back down and try to stay hidden. It was for all their sakes. There was a painful tinge and a crack from the hit, which would have broken permanently a normal person's nose but it only took a moment for the bone to set itself back in place, and the head wound from the hit earlier had healed already too. He felt a kick to his stomach while he lay curled on the floor, then another one and another one until the blows fell like rain.

Every hit felt like it was absorbed into his body, just like the many abuse he suffered from the hands of the priest. The pain radiated like a symphony, a tune he was so use to it didn't hurt as much as before. There was a particular kick to his ribs that knocked the wind out of him and had him grunting in pain. He wanted to fight back, he really did but the prospect of losing his new found family created a greater fear than the knowledge that he was triumphant in battle against mere students.

Besides, wouldn't his vampire blood heal him as soon as they were finished?

"MAKOTO!"

It was Ageha and the beating suddenly stopped when he spoke. The first thing he noticed was the glowing of the other teen's pupils before he bared his fangs and sprung on the other two towering over him, giving them a beating of his own.

"M…MONSTER!" The captain screamed before running away scared, along with his friend. They both suffered a black eye and various other hits to their body.

Ageha was breathing hard, but his fangs retracted and his eyes softened when he look at Makoto on the floor, who was breathing hard while sitting with his back supported by the wall. He knelt beside him and took his chin between his thumb and fore finger, inspecting his face.

"Why didn't you defend yourself, Makoto?" Ageha asked with a frown. He took a hand kerchief from his back pocket and wet one side of it before using it to wipe Makoto's face.

"I didn't need to," Makoto answered simply. He looked into Ageha's eyes when he tilted his face up so he could wipe the smudge and blood from his forehead down to his neck. He could see the fire in the other's eyes.

"You know you're much stronger than they are, you should have beaten them to a bloody pulp," Ageha answered angrily. He felt like killing them when he saw what they were doing, hurting the one he cared about so badly.

Makoto chuckled, coughing slightly after because of the kick he got to his ribs, which took its own time healing. "I didn't want to get any of us into trouble. Besides, I'll be fine in a few minutes."

Ageha stood up and glared at Makoto, "That's not the point! Bullying his wrong and you should defend yourself or it will never stop. I mean, what if they were able to do some permanent damage and I wasn't around and…..?"

Ageha abruptly stopped his rant because he was pleasantly surprised when Makoto cut him off with a kiss. He was the one to push his tongue into Makoto's mouth, pressing into him as he sucked and nibbled on his bottom lip. He could feel his entire body heating up and his first kiss was as good as he imagined. When they slowly untangled their tongues he asked, "What was that for?"

"I thought it would make you feel better," Makoto answered. He liked how cute Ageha looked with his face flushed. He smiled at him, "Let's head to class, we can talk when we get home."

Ageha nodded his head in answer before walking out the door with Makoto by his side.

/Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**The second part, Enjoy :) **

**Concrit/comments are appreciated.**

That night at home, Ageha was lying on his stomach on Makoto's bedroom floor with his legs intertwined and his psp in hand. He was waiting on Makoto to get out of the private bathroom in his room, he was taking a bath.

He paused the game and jumped to his feet a moment later when Makoto emerged half dressed in only a pair of sweat pants. He blushed when he took in the smooth, pale skin of his upper body with droplets of water going down to meet the waist of the pants. There were also droplets falling from his damp hair and he had a small white towel around his neck.

Makoto smiled when he walked over to his bed, noticing Ageha's blush after looking at him before he started staring at the floor with his hands in his jeans pockets. Cute.

Ageha looked at Makoto after he threw a shirt on, "Don't you think it's high time you tell Kiyoi what's happening?"

Makoto sat on his bed and frowned, "It'll only make him worry, I can handle things myself."

Ageha pouted, "But…."

"No buts…." Makoto interjected. He shifted over so Ageha could take a seat beside him on the bed. He sat half reclined with one knee bent while Ageha shifted so he was lying with his head on his chest.

"Kiyoi-san will be angry if he finds out you're hiding something like this from him, Makoto," Ageha pressed. He knew that as much as Kiyoi tried to be the perfect guardian, he was a no nonsense person too that would get angry easily.

Makoto started running his fingers through Ageha's hair. "Why are you worrying? Do I need to kiss you to make you feel better?"

Ageha blushed before squeezing Makoto around the mid section and burying his face into his chest.

"If you want to," came the muffled reply and Makoto smiled before using a hand to bring Ageha's face up so their gaze met.

Ageha kept blushing while looking into Makoto's eyes, especially when he was too impatient with the way he was slowly bringing his face towards his and he hurriedly crashed their lips together.

Makoto was pushed back with the force of Ageha's kiss. He ended up on his back with Ageha on top of him, straddling his waist while both hands kept him propped over him. Just like the last time the kiss was amazing and he closed his eyes while relishing Ageha's taste, smell and feel. He started feeling hot all over and he could tell he was blushing as well.

Ageha loved the taste of Makoto, he could kiss him all day long…and the day after that and the day after that.

Suddenly, Makoto's room door was opened and Masakazu's voice could be heard.

"Nogmai-kun, Kiyoi's ready…for…"

Masakazu rubbed his eyes with both hands at what he thought he was seeing. Was Ageha on top of Makoto kissing him? With a perplexed look on his face he stepped back out and closed the door behind him. He suddenly felt really angry.

"Damn that Haruka, making me hallucinate about boy on boy action. Girls damn it, I like girls!" After his monologue he huffed and walk away, promising to pluck Konoe's eyes out of his head the next time he saw him.

Ageha took his eyes off the door and looked down on Makoto, who apparently was looking at the door too. "Baka-Kazu, what's his problem? Barging in like that"

Makoto smiled, "Maybe it surprised him to see us kissing?"

"Who cares, but since he was here that means Kiyoi's ready to serve dinner, Yatta!" Ageha shouted happily before jumping off the bed and bounding for the door.

Makoto followed close behind with a smile on his face.

***************************RHPLUS***************************

Around the dinner table, Kiyoi noticed that Masakazu was using his fork to play with his food.

Ageha looked at the sulking teen too. "Baka-Kazu, if you're not hungry I'll eat your share."

"Who you calling stupid, stupid? Besides, I'm thinking," the older teen answered with an annoyed frown.

"That's never a good sign," Ageha said under his breath while staring at his own food. He then turned to Makoto who was smiling, "Right Makoto-kun?"

Makoto nodded his head in agreement, then laughed when he noticed Masakazu was staring at him with a frown too.

"You two are hopeless," Masakazu sighed out. Even Kiyoi couldn't help but to chuckle at him.

Kiyoi always cherished dinner time more than any other, it was the only time they were all together as a 'family', the company he yearned for all those years after he lost his most important person, Michitaka Senior.

Ageha stuck his tongue out at Masakazu childishly.

"Very nice, Seto," Masakazu rebuffed.

Ageha stood abruptly and pointed an accusing finger, "Don't call me Seto, Baka, I don't like it!"

Masakazu smirked.

With a pout Ageha walked over to Kiyoi and complained, "Baka-Kazu called me Seto again."

Kiyoi wanted to treat all of them fairly so nobody would feel they were less important to him than the others, he'd live long enough to see the kind of problems that would cause within a family. So he answered, "I apologize Ageha-kun, but you call Masakazu names all the time, he might not like what you call him either."

Ageha stubbornly pushed his hands into his pocket before looking at the older teen with an apologetic frown. Kiyoi was right and he never thought of it like that before. But Masakazu is an idiot so that one would definitely stick, he resolved.

"Masakazu, please refrain from hurting Ageha's feelings," Kiyoi pleaded.

"Fine," the older teen answered. He was still playing with his food when the door was opened and Konoe poked his head in. He quickly turned his head away when he smiled before walking inside.

"Konbanwa," Konoe greeted.

Makoto and Ageha nodded while Kiyoi smiled at him.

"Sorry to interrupt dinner," Konoe started.

"No apologies are needed, would you like some food?" Kiyoi asked and Masakazu's head snapped up at that.

"No! He's not staying. Give him the food so he can get out."

Kiyoi frowned at Masakazu's behavior. "Please have a little more respect for our guest Masakazu, that is very unbecoming of you."

Ageha smirked, Makoto just stared at everybody and Masakazu pouted. "Gomen nasai."

Kiyoi got up to prepare another plate of food and Masakazu frowned when Konoe decided to sit beside him of all places. He wanted to smack that smile right off his face.

Staring at the two, Makoto chuckled and Ageha laughed.

***************************RHPLUS***************************

After dinner, Makoto and Ageha announced they were going to their rooms to play games while Kiyoi cleaned up after them. Masakazu abruptly walked away, heading for his own room in an effort to get away from Konoe. He growled in frustration when he tried to slam his bedroom door shut but couldn't because a foot was blocking it.

"Baka Konoe, what do you want?" Masakazu ground out before walking towards his futon. He had to hop and skip over another growing stack of books before reaching his destination.

Konoe stepped in and closed the door behind him before stepping over to where the other was. He knelt down beside the lying figure on the floor, who had his eyes close as if to say he was asleep. He ran his fingers lightly over Masakazu's exposed cheek.

"Masa…."

Masakazu flew upright abruptly at the touch. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"You're not sleepy," Konoe chuckled.

"I would be if you'd get out of my room," Masakazu hissed.

Konoe stood on his legs and pushed both hands into his side pockets, having a very relaxed air about him while Masakazu worked himself over. In a nonchalant tone he announced, "I want to kiss you again."

Masakazu was on his legs in a heartbeat and he was all up in Konoe's face. "I like girls, not guys and certainly not you! What the hell was that kiss for anyway? I know you don't like….!"

Masakazu was cut off suddenly with a forceful but sweet kiss that had him internally cursing himself for allowing it. Scrap that, he was furious for liking it! Konoe held him close by wrapping both hands around his waist and he had his hands on his shoulders, his first instinct telling him to push the other away. But the kiss got so intense he had to hold on tighter, needing the support because Konoe was kissing him like a man starved of the attention. He took a step back and tripped, almost falling but Konoe's hands around him broke his fall. It did stop their kiss though and he glared at the other teen while panting.

"You are dead meat," Masakazu grounded out and Konoe expected another tirade. He was pleasantly surprised when the other teen held him by the face and initiated the next bout of kissing, causing them both to fall back on his futon. They tasted and licked, nibbled and sucked, neither wanting the other to stop. They also allowed their hands to do things neither of them thought they would be doing moments ago and judging by how hard they were breathing and the blushes on their cheeks, they were extremely hot for each other.

Konoe was the one on his side while Masakazu was on his back. He brought one hand up and traced the smooth skin of his face down to his chest, going further in an attempt to push his hand down his pants.

Masakazu grabbed the wandering hand before it reached its destination and Konoe rose an eyebrow at him.

Masakazu cleared his throat, deftly avoiding Konoe's gaze. "I um…I've…"

Konoe ran a hand through Masakazu's hair slowly. "Is this your first time?"

Masakazu became indignant, "What the hell are you talking about? I'm not called the goukon prince for nothing."

Konoe chuckled before placing a kiss to the other's nose, "You're so cute Tamura-kun."

"You bastard…!" Masakazu started but Konoe captured his lips once again, deciding to take it slow for now because he didn't want to rush Masakazu's first time, Kiyoi or one of the kids might walk in on them after all. The first few minutes were a real struggle since Masakazu initially 'recovered' his senses and didn't want to kiss him anymore, but with much persistence he continued until the young man gave in.

Konoe decided to sleep over that night since Masakazu would need much convincing before he could openly accept their new relationship. Besides, he needed Masakazu to Doctor the black eye he gave him when he brought up the subject of sex.

***************************OMAKE***************************

Two days later at school, it was lunch period and Ami stood out in the court yard with a group of four girls from her class. They had already eaten in the cafeteria and had ended up with some time to kill before their next class.

Ami was sitting with her eyes closed, soaking up the sun when one of the girls, Shiori, spoke.

"Have you heard about Ageha-kun?"

Everybody turned to look at her.

Ami was the first to speak up, "Heard what?"

Everybody was now leaning in to find out the news and the girl continued, "He's a vampire…"

"Eh?" the other two girls asked perplexed.

"It's true, the captain of the football club said so. He said Ageha-kun almost drank his blood."

The other three girls looked at each other and Ami bit her bottom lip. What should she do?

She decided to negate such a rumor before it could spread any further.

"Ne, what's up with that?" The other four girls stared at her and she continued.

"Ageha is so small and cute like a girl, he couldn't hurt a fly."

The other girls looked between each other as they thought about it and eventually decided it was true.

"AMI!"

It was Ageha and he stood a few feet behind the girl, who turned to look at him fuming and balling his fists.

"Crap, gotta go girls," Ami smiled before standing and taking off with Ageha hot on her heels.

Ageha wanted to beat her to a pulp for calling him a girl…and in front of other people too.


End file.
